


Álcool ao céu estrelado

by tearsformorguie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: Em uma festa dos losers em que Richie bebe demais, Eddie acaba cuidando dele.♦ Fanfic também postada no Nyah Fanfiction, Social Spirit e Wattpad.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 4





	Álcool ao céu estrelado

**“Álcool ao céu estrelado”**

**Sentado ali olhando o céu estrelado** , Eddie suspirou fundo com desânimo. Ouvia as risadas histéricas de seus amigos ecoarem por dentro da casa, mas não tinha vontade de se juntar a eles. Não sabia explicar, mas sempre tinha essa sensação após a bebida. Não era tristeza de fato, mas uma melancolia. Era como se ele sempre bebesse achando que algo pudesse mudar, algo pudesse acontecer. Do tipo: vou tomar coragem e a minha vida inteira vai mudar.

Ele ficava feliz, _eufórico_ , brincava e, de repente, tudo passava, e ele caía em seus monólogos internos, pensando na sua vida enquanto olhava aquelas mesmas estrelas. 

Seus devaneios, no entanto, foram interrompidos por um bater de porta alto e desengonçado. Virou-se e avistou a imagem de um Richie Tozier completamente bêbado segurando com dificuldade um copo de plástico vermelho e cantando algo que parecia ser _Even Flow_ do _Pearl_ _Jam_. Ele até mesmo fazia movimentos estranhos com os braços numa tentativa de dança. Eddie acompanhava a cena balançando a cabeça e rindo do estado em que Tozier se encontrava. 

Assim que seus olhares se cruzaram, Richie sorriu. Seus olhos quase que fechados por trás dos óculos. 

\- Eddie, _my love_! Não acredito! Você está aqui! - constatou ele com a fala um pouco enrolada e caminhou até o garoto sentado na grama. O andar de seu corpo magrelo era completamente desengonçado. - Por que você tá aqui sozinho, Eds?

O garoto sentou-se ao lado de Eddie na grama também, jogando um braço envolta do pescoço de Kaspbrak e o puxando para dar um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. Beijo este que Eddie fez questão de limpar. Richie riu bobo.

\- Você tá fedendo a álcool, Richie! E não me chama de Eds - disse ele tentando segurar um riso em seus lábios. Eddie já estava mais do que acostumado com a bebedeira de Richie. No geral, era engraçado quando não irritante. Mas como Eddie já o aguentava com suas brincadeiras e flertes sujos, ele era o único dos _losers_ que acabava cuidando do garoto. Isso e, claro, algo que guardava para si e jamais admitiria em voz alta: ele _gostava_ de cuidar de Richie.

\- Ok, Eds. Mas porque você tá sozinho aqui? - ele prolongou a letra i de “aqui”, pronunciando a palavra feito uma criança mimada. 

\- Pra ficar longe de você, óbvio - Eddie respondeu dando risada logo em seguida.

\- Por que você é tão mal comigo, Eds? Eu te dou tanto amor e carinho… - Richie disse arrastado. 

\- Não sei, Rich. Talvez tenha algo a ver com a minha mãe.

\- A sua mãe? Ela tá aqui também? - os olhos de Richie arregalaram-se procurando por todos os lados onde estaria a mãe de Eddie e este gargalhou alto com a cena. - Eddie, você mentiu pra mim?

\- Claro que não, bobo. Você é que tá bêbado e ouvindo coisas. 

Richie abriu a boca, olhou em volta mais uma vez e então disse:

\- Ok, talvez eu esteja um pouco bêbado - e assim caiu em gargalhada. Eddie riu também.

\- Um pouco?

\- Um pouquinho só - concordou ele demonstrando com um gesto nas mãos. - Já que estamos os dois assim, você não pode me julgar.

\- Eu jamais julgaria você, Rich - Eddie disse irônico. - E é óbvio que eu estou mais sóbrio que você. 

\- Que mentiroso, Eds… - sussurrou ele deitando sua cabeça no colo de Eddie, que logo tratou de usar a pouca força que tinha para levantar o garoto. Richie ficou inconformado. - Por que eu não posso deitar no seu colo? Por que você me odeia? 

Eddie balançou a cabeça. Aquilo era algo que só ele sabia sobre Richie, já que ele era o único dos losers que cuidava dele bêbado. Richie ficava carente.

\- Você não pode ficar deitado quando está bêbado, idiota. Isso faz mal. - Eddie explicou e Richie apenas o ficou olhando numa espécie de transe. Eddie franziu a testa. - O que foi?

\- Você se importa comigo, Eds? - perguntou Richie com um olhar bobo em seu rosto, ainda com uma pitada de malícia em sua voz. Eddie riu de nervoso. 

\- Claro que sim, seu idiota. - respondeu ele, olhando para o chão, mas logo voltando-se para Richie de novo e se surpreendeu ao ver Richie sorrir o que Eddie achou ser um dos sorrisos mais bonitos que ele já vira em toda sua vida. Era um sorriso meio bobo, meio cafajeste, mas tinha uma inocência, algo tão genuíno que fez com que Kaspbrak se visse admirando os lábios avermelhados dele. Reparou um certo brilho no canto dos olhos, como se estivesse emocionado.

\- Você não me poderia me fazer mais feliz, sabia? - Richie disse encostando sua cabeça no ombro de Eddie. O baixinho revirou os olhos ao perceber que Richie tinha os dele fechados. _Ele iria mesmo dormir em cima dele?_ \- Sabe, Eds. Vou te contar uma coisa que talvez você ache estranho, mas eu não tô nem aí. Você tá tão bêbado que nem vai se lembrar do que eu vou dizer mesmo e eu não vou lembrar de ter dito.

Eddie iria corrigi-lo dizendo que o efeito do álcool já havia passado faz tempo, mas sua curiosidade pareceu travar sua língua, então ele apenas ficou lá escutando o que Richie tinha pra lhe dizer.

\- Você provavelmente não deve ter notado, porque você é a pessoa mais tapada do mundo quando se trata de reconhecer a pessoa maravilhosa que é. _Caralho_ , você é tão incrível - Richie murmurou abafado no moletom azul claro de Eddie, este que sentia seu coração bater mais rápido a cada palavra que ele dizia. Richie então levantou o rosto para poder olhar melhor Eddie. O mesmo sorriso bobo e seus olhos semicerrados admirando cada detalhe do pequeno rosto dele. - E eu tô tão apaixonado por você.

Eddie ficou com os lábios entreabertos, não sabendo o que fazer naquele momento. Seu coração martelava dentro de seu peito de tal forma que era como se ele nem conseguisse ouvir ou distinguir os seus pensamentos. E, ao mesmo tempo, sentia frio na barriga. 

Nunca que pensou que escutaria aquelas palavras vindas dele, porque ele apenas havia sonhado com isso. 

\- Eu não sei desde quando. Parece uma vida inteira e eu só sei que é real porque toda vez que eu olho nos seus olhos eu sinto, sabe? - disse ele, rindo bobo.

\- Richie - Eddie surpreendeu-se assim que conseguiu dizer algo, mas ele logo o interrompeu.

\- Não, não responde - pediu ele com a voz distante. - Vai que eu me lembro depois de ser rejeitado...

\- Mas eu sinto o mesmo - disse Eddie rápido, sentindo seu coração quase sair pela boca. Havia fechado seus olhos ainda com vergonha da reação dele, porém, ao perceber que ele não falava nada a mais de três segundos voltou a abrir e o que viu não pôde deixar de fazer com que ele revirasse os olhos, impaciente. Richie estava dormindo em seu ombro. - Sério, Richie? Eu finalmente me declaro pra você e você dorme em cima de mim?

Ele, claro, nada respondeu. Eddie acabou por rir do outro.

\- Eu não acredito que eu vou ter que começar o assunto quando você acordar - disse ele, desacreditado. - Isso é tão a sua cara, seu idiota. 

Eddie ficou olhando para o rosto dele. Gostaria muito de dizer que ele dormia sereno, mas a boca de Richie estava levemente aberta. E mesmo assim, Eddie não pôde deixar de sorrir com aquela imagem.

\- Já que você não vai lembrar, eu vou dizer agora. Mas você vai me pagar por ter que começar a conversa! - sussurrou ele e então tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dele, colocando atrás da orelha. - Você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu e eu não sei o que seria da minha vida se não fosse você para me alegrar. Eu amo você, Chee.

Eddie então voltou a olhar as estrelas e percebeu: tudo havia mudado.


End file.
